


Blurred Lines

by BLKGURLSMUSE



Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLKGURLSMUSE/pseuds/BLKGURLSMUSE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young, beautiful and naïve, international supermodel Abriana has no idea what she's doing with Eric Northman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurred Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Blurred Lines By Robin Thicke
> 
> OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you...  
> But you're an animal, baby, it's in your nature..  
> Just let me liberate you...  
> That man is not your maker...
> 
>  

 

 

 

She could hear him taking a shower, the whole time as she tugged at the windows and pulled at the door knob in his bedroom. He causally hummed as he showered and that infuriated her even more. She knew he heard her when the water stopped. He called out to her.

"You can join me at any time."

"Go fuck yourself!" She yelled back.

The dark skinned beauty took in her surroundings; the room looked more as if taken from an Italian romance novel. It was dominated by a large four poster bed in chestnut, with deep red canopies and a matching coverlet. She opened a large black wooden cabinet. It contained an array of fetish paraphernalia; latex, cat'o'nine tails, ball- gags, fuzzy handcuffs, thick rope and several other things she did not want to imagine the usage of. She quickly closed the closet door.

A lightning-fast movement swept through the room, and before Abriana's eyes even could begin to follow it, she flinched and spun around with a little yelp. Eric Northman stood in the doorway, very wet and very naked.

His icy gaze was piercing as always, but not hostile so much as inquiring. His usual long blond mane was slicked by the water and small drops trickled down his broad shoulders onto his chest, traveling all the way down his muscular abs and onto… Abriana jerked her head upwards and covered her brown eyes with her hands.

"Jesus Christ Eric, do you mind!" she howled.

"Not at all actually..." Eric said velvety.

Abriana peered through her fingers, focusing on his face. The bastard was smirking.

"Could you please just put something on?"

"Why?" Eric said with the look of an innocent cherub on his face.

 _Why?_ Abriana thought. _I'll tell you why; because your mere presence makes me want to spread my gods dammed legs and beg you to take me right here, right now. That's why._

"Don't you like what you see?" Eric rasped, but Abriana heard him move towards the dresser and withdraw something from it.

She lowered her hands and watched him dry himself with his back against her, tying the black towel casually around his waist. A soft light came from an archway in one of the walls that she hadn't noticed while coming in. Small clouds of mist were floating out of it just above the floor, and every fine muscle in Eric's back was flexing in the embrace of the light. She found herself digging her front teeth into her lip hard enough to draw blood.

Eric closed the dresser and seated himself on the end of the bed.

"There, better now?" He jibbed.

Although Abriana thought a full-size monk robe would have been more appropriate, but she nodded anyway. Eric watched her with one eyebrow cocked.

Abriana clenched her jaws. She wanted to be mad at him so badly, but the state she was in blurred the lines between anger and raw arousal to the point where her body could do nothing but throb in confusion.

The blonde haired vampire let out a little sigh, Eric's smooth pale face looked as if carved in stone. She stepped back, stumbling even though the lanky man remained on the bed.

"You violated me!"

"And you enjoyed it."

"I –I", she stuttered, wishing what he said was not true. But it was something about this man, this vampire. He seemed to draw her in like a super massive black hole. He was big trouble.

Eric was on his feet and in front of her within a heartbeat. Like a bad case of deja'vu, the dark skinned beauty whirled around with all her nerves on end, but Eric caught her shoulders with his big soft hand, pulling her close. She felt his power vibrating in the air between them, consuming all oxygen. His eyes, so much like pools of electricity, locked with hers and he was like a fever, a fatal and marvelous fever. His hand moved across her cheek, his thumb caressing her lips and Abriana found herself gasping out loud.

"Abriana, I can't stop thinking about you…" Eric hissed, his fangs protruding slightly between his full lips. "I've been lonely for so long and now that your here.

"I don't want you…!" the young woman stammered.

His big frame towered above her, casting a shadow. She was like the mouse in front of a snake, waiting for him to sink his teeth into her quivering flesh.

"I know I was very rough with you, and for that I'm sorry."

Eric breathed against her; he placed in the small of her back. She found herself pressing hard against him. His fingers moving in lazy circles further down, he grabbed her perfect bottom and lifted her thigh so that her leg wrapped around his leg. With the other hand he reached the laced edge of her panties. Abriana gasped, trying her hardest not to collapse into a shivering heap on the bed.

"I-I just wanted you so badly…"

The last part was more like a hiss and Abriana felt his fangs leaping forward, scraping her just slightly. At the same time, his fingers reached her, pressing firmly against her throbbing clit through the lace. Sparks flew, blackening her vision. She was so swollen, so wet.

"Don't…!" she moaned, her hips arching forward to meet Eric's hand.

Eric's eyes darted up at her; his face was suddenly stern and dark. Abriana's eyes widened as a small tickle of fear surfaced at the back of her neck.

"Stop denying yourself."

Suddenly, Eric grabbed her underwear and yanked it down to her knees.

She gasped in surprise, falling back onto the bed on her elbows as Eric seized her thighs, positioning them on his broad shoulders. All of a sudden the dress he made her wear was pushed up on her stomach and he was there; his head between her legs. His still damp hair brushed the inside of her thighs as he brought her up to his mouth, tasting her chocolate skin.

She writhed in pleasure as his tongue stroked her wet folds, sinking all the way in, claiming her. Her blood was pounding drunkenly, building waves up to her center, and Eric's mouth moved slowly upwards, kissing and sucking… Abriana fell back against the bed as he enclosed her glistening pearl with his lips, darting his tongue out against it, once, twice… Then, one of his fangs grazed her most sensitive area and she was done for. A raw, fiery surge struck her and Abriana came with a high-pitched moan and her fists full of the red coverlet, hard wet spasms entwining her inside.

Abriana's climax hadn't satisfied her as much as it had fueled her aching arousal.

Eric's hands and searing mouth erased every thought she might have had for previous lovers. He played her like a genius would play a violin, and she couldn't resist him. It was like she was fulfilling a force of nature. Her dress lay carelessly thrown on the floor and the candlelight painted their bodies in a yellow glow as they tossed and turned on the bed.

She moaned and clawed at Eric's back as he placed bruising kisses on her neck and collarbone, moving down to take one of her pert nipples into his warm wet mouth. Her back arched up to meet him, and he held her down at her wrists, grinding his groin against her throbbing mound. His hard manhood brushed against her sweaty curls.

She cried like a fox in heat, writhing. Eric had awakened something feral inside of her that she had never felt before. It was raw and primal and she wanted to be devoured by the ancient vampire, as much as she wanted to devour him, kiss him black and blue… She freed one of her hands and grabbed Eric's hardness between their throbbing bodies, squeezing hard enough to hurt him.

Eric's amused grin faded and his blue eyes fell shut, his fangs leaped forward all the way as he groaned. When he looked at her again his face was resolute and he grasped her legs, placing them around his waist. The sexy woman felt the tip of his manhood nudging her wetness and it was only by forcing herself that she managed to flinch away slightly.

"No…" she gasped.

She used the tiny fraction of time that Eric hesitated to crawl up on her knees and turning against the nearest bedpost. She grasped it with both hands, her back against Eric, baring her behind to him.

"Like this…" she whispered Eric's eyes on her like hot iron.

She had barely time to feel his lips against her neck before he plunged his length into her, but she was ready, so very ready. His strong arms wrapped around her upper body, holding on, and she arched her back in a smooth bow, allowing him further in.

His breath came in hot bursts against her ear and he was perfect, nothing had ever been more perfect. His hot smooth length, filling her, was bringing her closer to heaven – or hell – with every single strike… Abriana whimpered, trembling with the pleasure, her juices flowing so immensely that they wet the insides of her thighs. Eric was moaning, cupping her breasts in his hands, pinching her nipples with his fingers, and sparks traveled down Abriana's body, bringing her close to oblivion once again.

One of Eric's hands traveled up to her neck, bending it lightly forwards. His lips pressed softly against her burning skin, as if asking permission even though he was going to do it whether she approved or not. His fangs leaped into her neck, and she was falling, falling as the sensation sent her orgasm crashing over her, making her contract hard around Eric's still pumping cock.

He moaned out, and then he was cumming, riding Abriana's own orgasm like a wave, fucking her through it with hard, slick thrusts until there were no spasms left in her thighs and no air left in her chest. Abriana collapsed on the bed.


End file.
